Secret Hearts Forbidden
by Flamora xo
Summary: Betraying your own kind is only punishable by one way: death; a price that Dalila knows all to well. Full Summary in Profile.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Twilight characters; I just own Dalila, Aisha and Cazzie.

**Author's Note: **Just so everyone knows I am putting this up ahead of time, I am not going to start actually posting chapters of the story for a while, not that long, but about a month. I just want thoughts on it right now so reviews would be wonderful on if I should even write this.

* * *

Prólogo  
Repercussion

* * *

My dad died five years ago so I had not found it wrong that my mom was flirting with another man. I wanted her to be happy and if that meant being with a man, by god, that is what I wanted her to do. My mother was the only real thing that I had left that made me feel stable anymore. She listened to me and understood how I felt because she felt the same exact way; that the rules of our kind were too strict, to binding. I wanted to socialize, to have friends around my age, but all the people in our pack that were around my age were a bunch of snobs. I have tried so hard to talk to them, to befriend them, it was just so hard and I had grown tired of being treated different because when my father was alive he was the pack leader.

You see, five years ago this person, Carlos, challenged my dad to a fight for the leadership. Carlos had gotten power mad and though that my father was not doing a very good job at leading us. It seemed as though that Carlos was the only one who thought this though, but my father allowed his challenge, you're supposed to unless you have a damn good reason not to. That fought, my father lost, but not without dealing a great damage to Carlos. Everything has gotten a lot stricter now, my father never bent the rules, but he never went out for people who were breaking them either. I despised Carlos, not just for the fact that he murdered my father but for the fact that he is a chauvinistic pig.

Not so long after my father's death and Carlos' domination he had come to me at our part of the den, which was a big cave some in Alaska. At first I thought he was there to say sorry, I knew that there was some humanity in him, I had saw it before when I was younger, he had helped someone who had fallen behind on our travel from our old den. He sat down against the cold stone, one knee propped up, his hair fallen in his face covering his icy blue eyes. We sat in silence for a while before I started crying, he rubbed my back as I screamed into his chest. When I had calmed down enough for me to hear him had told me what he had come down there for, he wanted me to be his mate. I hated that man with a passion, with every fiber in my being.

Back to my mother. She was devastated after my father's death, as you can only imagine. You could only know my mother's pain if you have been with someone you love more then your own life for over half your life. It took everything in her to stay together for me, that is why I am so happy to see her happy, to see her with another man. I did not care what kind of man he was; I did not think anything of it. We had met him when we went to the states on a trip, just the two of us.

The workers my mother hired to build a house for us for our stay built it on a mountain in this little town where it was cool most of the time, it was nice being somewhere where it was not hot. I hate the hot weather; it made it hard to breathe. I forget what the town was called but it was close to Canada that was all I could remember. He was one of the workers, we had gone down to see the progression on the house, and they met. It was kind of like love at first sight, it was cute. Damien, the man, had kept messing things up and having to redo them while we were there so we had to leave and stay at a motel in town.

While we stayed in the town after our house was built, they began to see each other regularly, not as lovers at first, but as friends. I think my mother was worried about what I would have thought of her dating another man other than my father, but it had been four years at that point since his passing. They finally went out on an official date a few months before we left. After that date, we knew he was different but not like us. She confronted him about this, I have no idea how it went down since I was nowhere near this confrontation, but she got it out of him, he was a werewolf, an actual werewolf, I thought they had gone extinct. In way it is better that he is something from our world, I do not think that anyone in our pack could ever forgive someone for dating a human, it could endanger our entire world.

It was sad to leave him. I had grown fond of him; he was becoming much of a father figure to me in the six-month stay. This had brought me back to the present; Damien was standing in front of me with my mother in his arms. A smile was spread across my face even though a very tiny alarm was ringing in the back of my head. They separated with a short peck on the lips before he turned to me an enveloped me into his arms. It felt amazing, to be hugged by someone who was not your mother.

"It is so nice to see you again." I whispered softly before pulling away. I heard, in the distance, the yipping of Carlos and his cronies and the alarm pushed to the front of my head. The laws set by the elders. "Mother, I think we should get out of here." I looked toward the horizon, toward the sounds.

"I am not running." She put a hand on my shoulder and I pushed it off spinning around making my hair fly.

"Do not be stupid." My voice was low and menacing, it was the first time I had ever talked to my mother that way. I felt horrible.

"Dalila," Damien was shocked, I was respected my mother.

"This is idiotic, why not get out when you have a chance?" I cried out throwing my hands up into the chilly air.

"Because Dalila, we do not run from fights, we face them head on." She answered looking me straight in the eyes.

"I just do not want anything horrible to happen to you, mother." I looked down, I felt like I was loosing a great battle.

"I will take whatever they throw at me and you will survive this, no matter what happens to me. You are my daughter, you are your father's daughter, you are an amazing person who can do anything they want." Unwanted tears stung my eyes as I heard the pack of foxes stop a few feet from us.

"So this is what you have betrayed us for, a wolf." Carlos' voice echoed through the empty woods.

"I love you, just as he loves me." She took Damien's hand.

"You obviously know nothing of love." Carlos' voice was a growl.

"I'm not fighting you." My mother's voice was hoarse, she felt weak, I knew it, I could feel it too.

I heard a growl before watching Damien throw himself in front of my mother. I did not turn around. I did not want to know who lived, who survived. The only thing I knew was my mother landed on her back at my side, Carlos growled and then broke her neck.

I do not know how long Carlos and his cronies stayed after they murdered my mother and Carlos, I did not really care. I fell to my knees, my hands fisting around snow as I let out a loud scream. I screamed as loud as I could for as long as I could. It made me feel better, only for a second, but I cherished that second. I did not know what I was going to do know. I did not want to go back. But where on Earth would I go. I was alone, no one cared for me and I cared for no one. In a way, I was glad that is how things were.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said, don't know when I will start posting I just want people's opinions for review if you want me to post. You can even just say 'I like it' or 'Please post', I don't care, I just want to know if people want me to write this. Thanks.

-'Kota


End file.
